


KarasuHoes

by KallMeKam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, groupchat, maybe actual writing later on, the first years are prolly wildin, the third years prolly have wrinkles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallMeKam/pseuds/KallMeKam
Summary: (Sunshine has added Dadchi, Sugamama, Asahoe, Shimizu, NishiNishi, and 7 others to the chat)Sunshine named the chat KarasuHOESSunshineive done did it yallNishiNishiOwo?? Whats this??(Tsukishimak has left the chat)Sunshinebaby nooooooo !!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just the summary oooooops the first chapter willl be out vv soon i just wanted to upload soMETHING
> 
> im also gonna fix the bolding and italics formatting stuff to make it easier to read when i actually start writing, i just cba for this part

(Sunshine has added Dadchi, Sugamama, Asahoe, Shimizu, NishiNishi, and 7 others to the chat)

Sunshine named the chat KarasuHOES

Sunshine  
ive done did it yall

NishiNishi  
Owo?? Whats this??

(Tsukishimak has left the chat)

Sunshine  
baby nooooooo !!!!!!!


	2. 1

(Sunshine has added Dadchi, Sugamama, Asahoe, Shimizu, NishiNishi, and 7 others to the chat)

Sunshine named the chat **KarasuHOES**

(5:18pm)  
**Sunshine**  
ive done did it yall

**NishiNishi**  
Owo?? Whats this??

(**Tsukishimak** has left the chat)

**Sunshine**  
baby nooooooo !!!!!!!

**Gucci**  
don't call him baby, he's my baby

**Sunshine**  
:0!!!! you're gonna catch these hands in a minute!!

(**Gucci** has added **Tsukishimak** to the chat)

**Sunshine**  
the baby is back!!!!!!!!!

**Tsukishimak**  
If you call me baby one more time I swear to god- 

**Dadchi**  
but you're baby

**Sunshine**  
daichi!!!!!! look i finally figured out how to make the groupchats work!!!

**Dadchi**  
yeah and you gave it a stupid name

**Sunshine**  
im going to cry!!!!!

**Sugamama**  
look at that you made our son cry, how could you do such a thing

**Gucci**  
yeah, c'mon dad we should change our name to the karasuhoes

**Tsukishimak**  
Exclamation points are unnecessary. Stop using them in every message, don't you know how the keyboard functions?

**Sunshine**  
this is the worst day of my life!!!!! i cant believe im being bullied rn!!!!

**Tsukishimak**  
This is so annoying, I'd rather talk to you in real life. 

**Sunshine**  
:)

**Tsukishimak**  
Don't you dare. 

**Sunshine**  
:))))))))))

**Tsukishimak**  
You wouldn't. 

**Sunshine**  
i would. it takes 5 minutes. 

**Tsukishimak**  
I'm locking my door, you can't get in. 

**Sunshine**  
i will find a way!!!!!

(8:14pm)  
**Yamayama**  
did he find a way?

**Sunshine**  
yes!!! it wasn't hard!!!

**Gucci**  
you got through a locked door

**Tsukishimak**  
He climbed through my window.

**Sunshine**  
no!!!! i threw rocks at it first, you still wouldn't open the front door for me!!!

**Tsukishimak**  
So you climbed through my window.

**Sunshine**  
well,,, yes 

**Sunshine**  
but the smack on the head you gave me was worth it!! the cookies mama tsukishima made were awesome!!

**Tsukishimak**  
You can just tell her that, she's downstairs. 

**Sunshine**  
scary

**Gucci**  
tsukki's mom is so nice! how can you be afraid of her

**Sunshine**  
well i snuck in through her sons window uninvited, i didn't leave the best impression when i just showed up in her house

**Sunshine**  
i mean i've done it before, just usually with her permission

**Yamayama**  
you've done it before?? and youve been at tsukishimas house for HOW long without being killed?

**Sunshine**  
oops, i have to go, more cookies to eat!

(**Sunshine** has left the chat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway yall there's the first chapter!! I plan on making more in one sitting, but I get bored super easily and it might take minute. More will be out soon though! 
> 
> I also don't have much confidence in how entertaining my writing a plotlines can be, but I think I'll improve as as write (that's what I hope, at least)
> 
> Another thing! I'm having trouble with all the bolding and stuff, so for now I'm just going to vibe with how it is. I'd rather get the content out however I can then waste my time trying to perfect all the mechanics of it. If anyone wants to help me out with that, let me know, cause my brain is fried and I've given up on it. (I can't get it to work without bolding the entire chapter, oop).  
EDIT: I fixed it ^^


	3. 2

(3:30 am)  
NishiNishi  
YOOOOO WHAT THE FUCK IS UP MY SQUADDDDD

Baldy  
DUDE MY SQUAD XDD 

Tsukishimak  
Imagine using xD unironically. 

Baldy  
IMAGINE BEING SO TALL YOU CAN BLOCK EVERY TEAMS SPIKES

Tsukishimak  
That was clearly a compliment. 

Sunshine  
imagine thinking anyone would want to insult a perfect human being

Tsukishimak  
Where are you?? I left my room for two seconds to pee and you're gone. 

NishiNishi  
hinata is at tsukishimas house and hes ALIVE??????

Sunshine  
i went to the kitchen!!! your mom left cookies for us without saying anything!!!!

Tsukishimak  
Yeah, cause she knew you'd go looking for snacks like you always do. 

Baldy  
what is this sorcery???? its night time and theyre both,,, theyre both there???

NishiNishi   
we must be dreaming, in no world would this happen

Tsukishimak  
It was a late study session. He can't ride his bike home in the dark.

Tsukishimak  
@Sunshine Come back to bed. 

NishiNishi  
AND THEYRE IN THE SAME BED IM GONNA FAINT I WISH THAT WERE ME

Sunshine  
shut up nishi last weekend was your weekend now its mine!!!!

NishiNishi  
We could always spend the weekend TOGETHER

Sunshine  
we could if you weren't busy with your family every other weekend!!!!

NishiNishi   
THATS UNFAIR SO ARE YOU

Sunshine  
i cant help it if we dont have a babysitter!! i tried to make our weekends align i promise!!!

Tsukishimak  
Stop fighting, stop using so many exclamation points. @Sunshine Come back to bed. 

Sunshine  
Do you want me to bring you a cookie when I come?

Tsukishimak  
Yes. 

Sunshine  
:)

NishiNishi  
I want a cookie toooooo

Sunshine  
then get over here

NishiNishi  
fine maybe i WILL

Tsukishima   
Oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 I apologize that I still can't figure out how to bold things, but I'll probably just not bold anything for the entirety of the story until someone can teach me how. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction! Trust me, reader satisfaction is what keeps us writers going, so don't hesitate to leave a comment on how you think I'm doing! You can even leave me suggestions that I'll probably use :)


	4. 3

(4:03 am)  
NishiNishi  
open the WINDOW

Sunshine  
im comfy tho!!!

NishiNishi  
im hanging by the WINDOWSILL get off of tsukki and OPEN IT 

Tsukishimak   
You can hang there a little longer. 

(5:20 am)  
Dadchi  
Don't think you didn't wake me up with those messages. 

Dadchi  
You all better be here bright and early for practice. 

Baldy   
OOOHHH DONT BITE THE CAT OR YOULL GET THE CLAWS

Tsukishimak  
I don't think that's a real saying. 

Sugamama  
Are the children getting ready ?? 

Tsukishimak   
Yes mother hen, they have awoken. 

Sugamama  
Man, 5:30 thats a new record. Maybe Noya will actually be on time to practice today. 

NishiNishi  
IM ALWAYS ON TIME

Baldy  
yeah in your DREAMS bro

NishiNishi  
awe thank u bro

Baldy   
ur welcome bro

Dadchi  
Just get here on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm busting out chapters left and right while I can!


End file.
